Jason King
Name: Jason “noodle” King Class: Marine Gender: Male Nicknames: Noodle DOB: 05/01/2532 Age: 25 Height in armour: 5’8” Height out of armour: 5’7” Weight: 190lbs Primary Specialization: Pilot Primary Weapon: M6D Personal Defence Weapon Secondary Weapon: Combat Knife Additional Gear: Tac-Pad, Emergency Survival Gear, Flares. Suit Colours: Jet black with a blue helmet visor Physical Description Being a pilot for the UNSC’s most versatile and well used craft has led Jason to keep at peak fitness levels. Constantly under stress from the high G-Forces encountered by flying the Pelican. While Jason isn't that tall he always keeps a straight posture and where's flight boots which add to his height. When not in uniform Jason is often seen wearing a Black digital camo cargo pants and a grey t-shirt or tan cargo pants and a black combat shirt with a hoodie wrapped around his waist. Jason is rarely seen without a shemagh of some form. Be it the one he wears under his suit or the sage one that he wears casually. Jason has a large scar along his back from a training accident where his simulator had an electrical short and exploded sending a piece of shrapnel into his back and arms which he used to shield his face. His face wasn't completely unsaved as he has a small shrapnel wound on his cheek. He has short jet black hair. Piercing blue eyes and light stubble on his chin. Personality Being open about nearly everything Jason is kind hearted and caring towards his crew. However he's reserved when first meeting new people. Jason being the youngest of three brothers and losing both has learned to accept loss however coping with this has had an impact on his life. When flying Jason jokes and always talks to his crew. Often to distract himself from the carnage around him but also as a constant reminder that their lives are in his hands. As long as he keeps talking. No one dies. Jason is lighthearted and makes the most of tough times. Often joking in the worst situations. The nickname noodle came from him having multiple disastrous relationships with fellow pilots. BIO Born to a relatively well to do family in Wolverhampton with a history of pilots or WESOPS as far back as the 21st century fighters. This led Jason to feel like he belonged in the UNSC. Travelling to many air shows and military events Jason drew in as much information as possible. At 14 Jason left school to focus on the war and help out as he could. Recruiting for the UNSC by handing out leaflets and helping at events. He joined the cadet corp for two years as well getting valuable experience as well as a JTEC for engineering and physics through the corp. Earning him the edge above others who were going to go for the same trade. At 16 his father was killed by insurrectionists on mars which made Jason join up at 18 in 2550. When he passed training as a pilot at the start of 2552 and was stationed on Earth's orbital platforms. When the Covenant arrived he was heavily involved in the fight for earth and was sent to Sydney to evacuate civilians. Jason took multiple hits to his Pelican and rescued over 100 civilians by himself. When his copilot was critically injured he saved her life by quickly cauterising her wound by using an electrical wire. This stopped the bleeding and helped him get her to a medical station on the harbour. Jason has been awarded the DFC for his bravery in Sydney and for his actions that day.